


Imagine Them In Their Underwear

by phidari



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Community: saffic, F/F, First Kiss, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Pokemon Contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is a little nervous about contests. Luckily, she has someone to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Them In Their Underwear

"You. Were. _Incredible_ up there!" Lisia grabbed May's hands and swung her arms back and forth enthusiastically. "Oh my god, May, you're getting so good at this!"

A flush spread across May's cheeks. She looked down at the floor, unable to meet Lisia's eyes.

"Hey, don't be shy! You weren't shy on stage, right?"

"Well, I... I kind of was," May admitted. "It was just my Nincada doing everything so I didn't really... I mean..."

"Oh my god. May." Lisia clutched her hands more tightly. "Do you have stage fright?"

After a moment, May nodded slowly.

"No way." Lisia let go of her. Her enthusiastic grin was replaced by a more curious, concerned look. "There's no way you can be a master coordinator like that!"

"H-hey!" May's blush intensified. "You just said I was getting good!"

"Good, but not _great_." Lisia put her hands on her hips. "You still have a long way to go. Let me give you some tips, okay?"

May huffed.

"First, imagine everyone in the audience in their underwear."

That was the last thing May had expected to hear. She barked out a startled laugh. "What?!"

"You feel self-conscious, right? Like everyone's staring at you?" May nodded. "So if you imagine them all in an even more embarrassing state, you'll feel better! They'll be too worried about themselves to care if you slip up or anything."

That actually made sense. May nodded slowly. "But the other coordinators..."

"Do you notice them when you're out there?"

"Well, not really."

"See?" Lisia winked. "They're too busy worrying about themselves to care about you."

If that didn't work, May decided, she was going to imagine her opponents in _their_ underwear, too. That would help. Except that when she finally made it up to the Master ranks, she'd have to face Lisia. "Ack!" May exclaimed. She covered her face.

Lisia tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, nothing!"

After an uncomfortable silence, May finally lowered her hands just enough to peek over them. Lisia was giggling quietly. She dropped her hands and demanded, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"I don't know if this is what you were thinking," said Lisia, "but yes, I'm going to be in the audience too, and yes, you can picture me in my underwear. It's teal." Before May could protest, Lisia grabbed her hand, tugged her close, and planted a kiss on her lips.

May could only stare in disbelief as Lisia pulled away and patted her shoulder. "Good luck, okay? I'm expecting a lot out of you as a contest rival!"


End file.
